The Prophecy of Ravenclan
by Hyperthing the Minecrafter
Summary: Snowfeather was just made warrior, but she knows nothing about her dangerous future. She will battle Darkforest warriors to save the forest and... Starclan? Read to find out the adventures of Snowfeather and friends! I know the chapters are short, but it's the best I can do, to make up for this I will be trying to post at least 1 chapter a day. Rated "T" just in case.
1. A New Warrior

**Disclaimer: I do not own warriors Erin Hunter does, if i did there would be a POV from Shadowclan more often, but I will never own Warriors so this is for all the other chapters too.**

* * *

Chapter 1

No one's POV

"I do." Mewed Snowpaw, accepting her warrior name.

"Then by the powers of Starclan I give you your warrior name, Snowpaw, from this moment you will be known as Snowfeather. Starclan honors your bravery and strength, and we welcome you as a full warrior of Ravenclan." Swiftstar placed his muzzle on the new warrior's bowed head, she licked her leader's shoulder respectively and trotted to the other warriors who were calling her name cheerfully.

"Congratulations." Meowed Snowfeather's former mentor Crowsoul. As she padded by to the entrance of Ravenclan to sit out her vigil.

* * *

**Snowfeather's POV**

That morning she was greeted enthusiastically by her best friend, Songbird who was made a warrior about a moon ago.

"Welcome to the warriors den." She purred

"And I _just_ got used to the apprentice's den." I meowed playfully.

"Too bad, anyways, Lionfire asked if you wanted to join our hunting patrol?"

"Who's else is going?" I asked

"Well other than you Lionfire an I, Crowsoul and gracepaw (Lionfire's apprentice) are coming too." I leaped to my feet

"let's go!"

* * *

**Sorry chapter 1 is so short, it's my first time writing a part of an fanficion. ****I hoped you enjoyed and there SHOULD be more tomorrow! It will get more interesting, there is a battle in the next chapter. Read on, read on, and read on!**


	2. To Prove Your Strength

Chapter 2

Snowfeather's POV

* * *

I was in a stealthy position, hunting near the edge of our border. Just as I was about to pounce I heard many pawsteps coming from Eagleclan's side of the border. Curious, I went to check it out. I crouched down as if I was hunting a mouse, keeping my weight balanced, luckily I was downwind of them so they couldn't catch my scent. It was an army!, probably trying to sneak up on Ravenclan. Fortunately they aren't the smartest cats in the forest (if you know what I mean) and wouldn't have noticed me if I was a foxlength away (which i was). I scrambled back to camp. Once in the entrance I yowled:

"Eagleclan's about to attack our camp, I saw them in the forest, crossing our border!"

"are you sure it wasn't just a hunting patrol?" asked Swiftstar, sounding alarmed.

"I'm absolutely positive!, I saw most of the camp!" I screeched. Swiftstar turned to the Queens and other cats who were gathering around Swiftstar and Snowfeather.

"Queens, get the kits and elders to safe location, fast, come back when you hear no more fighting. Warriors, prepare for battle!" He ordered. The cats of Ravenclan started yowling in excitement, this was their first battle in moons, and time for me to prove that I was a loyal and strong warrior!

* * *

Fur was flying everywhere, almost every cat was covered in blood. I leaped onto a warrior who was standing on top of Songbird, he was about to give her the killing blow, I clawed at his back, he jumped up making me fly into the ground I sprang back up and swiped my paw out catching and tearing his ear. He yowled, then ran up and made a nasty cut in my leg, I ignored it. His close up attack gave me an advantage: when he slashed at me leg I was able to roll over onto him and claw at his belly. I stood up and launched myself back into the fight, leaving him behind, dead.


	3. Fallen Warriors

Chapter 3

Snowfeather's POV (it's gonna stay that way unless i say so)

* * *

"That's what you get for messing with Ravenclan." I yowled as the last Eagleclan warriors fled back to the safety of their own clan. I looked around me, they served as a worthy opponent. There was bodies littering the ground most of them resting Ravenclan warriors but there was a few dead warriors from both clans, including the one i killed. I shivered it was the first cat i've killed, Thorncloud, i think his name was. I heard a cat call my name, it's my turn for the medicine cat. I sighed. the medicine cat hates me. I limped my way over to the cat's den and sat on the slightly bloody, flattened moss inside.

"Nasty cut you got there." hissed Foxtooth the medicine cat as he glared at me. I shrugged (can cats shrug? Oh well).

"Just make the pain stop and I'll be ok."

"We'll need to stop the bleeding too." He murmured as i crunched on some poppy seeds. I fell asleep as he was pressing cobwebs onto my wound, glaring angrily.

**In Snowfeather's Dream:**

_I was a kit. My father was looking down sadly at me. He has to leave me in my mother's care, __he's leaving, it is not safe for loners near any clan's camp._

_"Goodbye my sweet" he murmured "I must leave" and with that he turned tail to my mother and I __and left. Another cat slid out of the bushes._

_"Well, well," he purred "what are you two doing so far from camp?"_

_"Foxpaw! Um... w- we wer-"_

_"Talking not attacking a loner? Breaking the warrior code? I can easily report you you would get chased out of camp!, And be able to live with you loner mate," He sneered. My mother hung her head in shame. "or you can leave now, I can take the kit back to camp, I tell camp you are dead, but not tell anyone about your mate?" Momma looked sad._

_"Good bye my little Snowflake." She ran after my father not able to register what's happening._

* * *

I woke up to Foxtooth's emerald green eyes glaring at my purple ones.

"Felling better? Then get out so i can take care of my other patients." Foxtooth hissed I limped out of the den to see that the warriors and apprentices in the camp were sharing tongues for the last time with those who died in the battle: Dustwings, Emberstride, and Moonpaw. I sadly made my way over to the fallen warriors. Songbird appeared at my side.

"their on their way to Starclan now," she announced sadly. "Anyway's how's your leg?"

"I think it'll be fine in a day or to."

As the two friends chatted, a dark warrior was spying from the bushes. He had no scent, therefore he was practically invisible, and able to create their doom...


	4. Back But Dead

Chapter 4

What do you know! its no one's POV

Songbird, Forestwhiskers, Batcry, and I, was on a border patrol by Crowclan's border. The stench of Crowclan seemed... hmm.. stale like they haven't been here in a few days. I was extremely curious, but the warrior code forbids me from crossing into their territory. Oh well we'll find out about this tonight, we have a gathering!

* * *

The cats of Ravenclan padded their way to the Mountain ledge where the 3 clans meet every full moon. Swiftstar climbed up to the ledge jutting out of the mountain, where the leaders were waiting for him. As he got closer he realized that he smelt no Crowclan stench, actually were the 3rd cat was standing had no scent at all! He was confused, nothing _or no one_ had no scent it was impossible!, And it seemed as if he had no clan! He yowled to get the warrior's attention. The mysterious leader stepped forward and yowled:

"Cats of all clans, I come to you as the one who chased out Crowclan and the leader of the forest and soon to be Starclan." The cats let out surprised gasps, no one cat owner lead the forest let alone Starclan!

"Surrender before me or die!" He ordered

"At least tell us who you are first." Called one of the warriors

"I am Tigerstar, back to conquer the forest and now Starclan!" cats jumped in surprise. The Elders always told stories about Tigerstar and how he tried to conquer the forest and become leader of all clans.

"But you're dead?" asked Loststar the leader of Eagleclan.

"Yes, but I have broken the shield of space and time that lies in between the worlds, so, surrender!"

"We shall never surrender!" cried Snowfeather

"You dare challenge the mighty Tigerstar?" Tigerstar jumped down and met Snowfeather face to face. Snowfeather leaped at Tigerstar, but at the last moment dived under him and tried to claw at his belly. She gasped in surprise, her paws went through him!

"Ha ha ha," Tigerstar laughed "foolish kittypets I'm already dead, you can't kill me unless you're dead too, but you would never break through the barrier in between worlds to kill me." Tigerstar raked open her belly merciless. Many cats were angry, but now where cowering in fear.

"And now for a few rules." Tigerstar yowled in delight, as she made her way to Starclan. He thought he had won, but he did not know he just killed a cat in a prophecy and she would soon be back.

* * *

**Please review, I would like to know how the story is so far. if there are any suggestions I'll think about what it is and possiblely include it in the next chapter. If I do you name will be in a credits section at the bottom of the page. Thanks!**


	5. The Prophecy

Chapter 5

Snowfeather's POV

* * *

I was confused, just moments ago I was in excruciating pain, then it was gone, I leaped feeling full of energy! I turned around, I was shocked, there I was lying in the ground my stomach ripped open. I ran over to Swiftstar standing sadly over my body.

"We are doomed, the warrior of the prophecy is killed." I heard him mutter. I was shocked, (again) I was a cat ment for a prophecy? Which one?

"It must be a shock." I heard a vaguely familiar voice from behind me. I turned around.

"Mother!" I cried as I ran to her. I sank my muzzle into her fur, and started to weep.

"I know sweetie, I was shocked when I died too. I'm here to guide you to Starclan!"

"But mama, I'm a cat ment to fulfill a prophecy!" I cried

"You know?" She exlaimed

"I heard Swiftstar muttering it just now. how does the prophecy go?" I mewed. Mama sighed

"I guess since you're in Starclan now, you deserve it, this is how it goes:

_The coldest bird with the warmest heart,_  
_can stop the Tiger when hope is lost,_  
_or else all clans will be ruled,_  
_by the ones that were evil, from the start."_

I gasped.

"The coldest bird with the warmest heart, Thats me!" I exclaimed "and the Tiger, thats Tigerstar! So the evil ones are the cats in the Blackforest (I think thats what it's called)! I squeaked

"Yes sweetie, all clans are in doom, even Starclan."

"What? Thats impossible!"

"Not now that they figured out how to travel in between worlds." She pointed out. I whimpered. The rest of the way to Starclan was silent.


	6. One Confused Cat

Chapter 6

Songbird's POV

Songbird couldn't believe it, Snowfeather was dead, killed defending the clans as a loyal warrior, and now the cats from the Darkforest were slowly coming. After a few days in "Tigerclan", under Tigerstar's slavery, more cats started to appear first was Brokenstar, then somehow Scourge (they probably picked him up from his underworld while on the way to ours). All seemed fiercer and meaner than before, killing newborn kits if they "weren't strong enough" and their mothers for "bringing them into the world". They killed warriors if they had a healable, but bad wound for "not defending yourself", and elders just because "they're too old"every day there would be a new dead body. It was horrible, no one bothered to bury them so they lay in a corner of the camp until their stink was too strong. Oh the food, I miss the days when we could have freshkill, now we either have food that's at least a week old, or crowfood! It was slavery we worked almost 24/7 otherwise we were trying to get sleep or mourning our losses. Everywhere we went we had to have at least 1 warrior from the Darkforest with us incase we "betrayed our clan"!

* * *

Snowfeather POV

In Starclan everything was shiny and sparkely, even the cats! I felt sorry for the cats below, looking through a looking puddle, I saw Songbird trying to take a nap, before a Darkforest warrior came along and - I gasped - he gave her a long nasty scratch along her back! I couldn't believe it, I had to get down there and help the clans! I ran to Firestar.

"I need to get down there and help the clans!" I demanded

"How? We would have to figure out how to even get down there (we are waaay to lazy to even try), only a relative of a cat who dies can to guide them here!, And we don't even know how it works! One second their here then they are gone!" He was almost waving his arms crazily in confusion.

" -.- , what about that portal over there, the one that is clearly labeled:** portal to the ground.**" I point with my nose to a portal with huge arrows pointing to it and an enormous sign saying: **portal to the ground.** right above it.

"What? Where?" Firestar asked, spinning around wildly. I "face-pawed" and trotted over to the portal. Firestar still spinning around looking for it.

"Right here" I called. Firestar was facing me, but when I said that he had turned around, looking carefully for the portal on the exact opposite side. I sighed and entered the portal.

* * *

On the other side I was teleported right in the middle of the "Tigerclan" camp. I made a dash for the bushes. Unlucky a nearby Darkforest warrior saw me

"Hey, where are you going?" He called. When I didn't turn around or answer he yowled:

"Seize her!" In a heartbeat I was surrounded by enemy warriors. Tigerstar just on front of me.

"Well, well, well, look who's back for more." And with that he launched himself towards me, pinning me down.

* * *

**Bwa ha ha ha, I'm so evil, cliffhanger ****_and_**** I might not be updating for the next few days cause I have a big project for school due on Thursday. Bwa ha ha ha ha...**


	7. Dead Again

Chapter 7

Snowfeather's POV

My heart was pounding. Tigerstar's claws were pinching my flesh. I was helpless, I was going to die... again. I wondered were dead cats would go if they died. I was about to find out. Tigerstar leaned down to give my the killing bite, I shut my eyes preparing for the pain. Suddenly, I felt a force crash into us knocking Tigerstar to the ground. I opened my eyes to see who my defender had been. All I saw was to colored streaks rolling over on another hissing and spitting.

I gasped it's Firestar! I guess he finally found the portal. Firestar suddenly broke out of the fight, then ran to the bushes, mewing. Tigerstar turned towards me.

"Where were we? Oh yes, I was about to create you doom!" He leaped towards me. This time I was prepared. At the last second I flipped over reaching out over me were Tigerstar was going to land, extending my claws, I prepared to rake at his under belly. Suddenly, he flipped to landing on me with his back. The wind was knocked out of me, I saw black spots. he rolled over standing over me. I was shaking in fear. Then I grinned I had a plan. I looked up wide eyed at Tigerstar.

"You're just as strong and fierce as in the stories!" I exclaimed hoping to distract him from the fight.

"Well of course," he purred stepping back a bit to stretch up to his full height "probably even stronger and fiercer than the stories too!"

"Oh yes!," I gasped "and dumber too!" I jumped up, and lunged towards him, and bit his side, leaving a large area welling up with blood.

"How dare you." He snarled. Unhappy at being fooled. He darted towards me. Hissing, he left a long claw mark along my forehead. I ran under his legs flipping over and gouging his underbelly, he yowled in pain, but clawed at my flank. blood from my wound was dripping over my eye. But he was unable to leap from the cut on his belly. When he realized that I was temporarily blinded he staggered over and pinned me down. He raised his arm for a killing blow. Unfortunately (for him) that let me reach up with my freed paw and cut deeply into his throat he collapsed on top of me, dead... again.

The Darkforest warriors who had been watching from a distance, started charging at me. Suddenly hundreds of cats poured from Starclan to the clearing forming a wall in between me and the enemy warriors the starving cats of the clans joined them. The Darkforest stopped in their tracks and suddenly disappeared.

"Um.. where did they go?" Soungbird asked.  
"I think they teleported back to the Darkforest since the creator of the portal is dead!,"  
Meowed Firestar, creeping out from the bushes. "at least our portal is still here!"

"I can't leave yet, I need to find Crowclan and help rebuild the clans!" I gasped. The wounds of my battle starting to scab.

"First we need to get you to Starclan and heal you up." Exclaimed Firestar, and with that all the cats from Starclan disappeared in a cloud of sparkles.

* * *

"Snowfeather now that you're healed I would like to give you a gift," announced Mama. She gave me a mouse, it was sparkling and glowing. "Here, If you eat this you will be given a life and sent back to the clans."

"R-really?" I stammered "I can go help the clans?"

"Of course Snowfeather, my sweet you weren't meant to die before helping Crowclan! eat up!"  
I took a bite of the mouse, it was the best thing I had ever tasted! I felt the life rush through me, And I was back at Ravenclan.

"Snowfeather!" Songbird rushed towards me "Welcome back!"  
**  
THE END**

* * *

**Sorry for the long delay, I had that project then I had major writing block. To make up for it I made a longer chapter. Also, I will be starting book 2 were Snowfeather and friends find Crowclan! Please review, tell me what you think, and any suggestion for the next book? Thanks!**


End file.
